Incinerators for livestock carcasses are necessary to dispose of animals which have died. Conventional livestock incinerators typically have an access opening closed by a hinged door. Normally, the access opening is provided in a side wall or end wall of the incinerator, but does not provide unobstructive accessive to the internal combustion chamber. Therefore, placement of the carcass or carcasses into the chamber may be difficult, and cleaning of the chamber is inhibited. Also, conventional livestock incinerators utilize a single burner to generate heat within the chamber to burn the carcasses, with products of combustion being emitted to the atmosphere through an exhaust stack or smoke chimney. However, conventional livestock incinerators often times do not obtain complete combustion and therefore pollute the atmosphere with undesirable particles and gases.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved livestock incinerator.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a livestock incinerator having at least two hinged doors movable between open and closed positions with respect to an enlarged access opening in the top of the incinerator.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a livestock incinerator having an exhaust stack which is hinged for movement between operative and inoperative positions with respect to the access opening.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a livestock incinerator having an exhaust stack having an after burner operatively mounted therein for additional combustion of emissions.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a livestock incinerator wherein the housing includes firebricks therein and a plurality of T-shaped brackets for securing the firebricks within the housing.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a livestock incinerator having dual burners operatively coupled so that operational failure of one burner will cause the other burner to automatically cease operation.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a livestock incinerator which is economical to manufacture, and efficient, safe, and durable in operation.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent from following description of the invention.